Riverdale AU: Archie and Jughead
by RedWriter636
Summary: Archie and Jughead switch lives, will the main ships still sail?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: SimSun;"For the first time all summer./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: SimSun;"There were times during the summer when Betty cooper would gaze from her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hottie of a neighbor, and best friend. But he was almost never there. Between football practice and working for his dad, she wasn't surprised, but she was still disappointed. Catching a glimpse of Jughead Jones getting dressed in the morning was what kept her happy the rest of the day…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: SimSun;"She and Jughead and arranged that evening to hang out at Pop's, but when Betty arrived who should be in their favorite booth but Archie Andrews. Brought up on the Southside, his dad an alcoholic and his mom AWOL, Archie hadn't had the best time. Normally Betty was sympathetic to this plight, but right now all she wanted was for Archie to leave because this was her one night with just her and Jughead, and she didn't need him looking all depressed and weary so that Jughead would feel bad for him, probably invite him to hang out with them, making her the third wheel to their Bro-mance. "Hey Archie" she started to say, just as he turned around "Betty Cooper." He said simply, sounding as tired as he looked. "Hi..Look," said Betty, glancing over her shoulder, checking for Jughead, "..you want me to leave." Said Archie, following her gaze. Relief then guilt flooded her head. "No, not emleave Pop's/em just, just the booth…" she finished lamely. Archie started to reply, just as the door to Pop's swung open. They both looked, but it wasn't Jughead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 2- Enter Veronica Lodge

"One order for Lodge, please?" Said the raven-haired girl as she approached the counter. "coming right up" replied Pop. Betty watched Archie's reaction to this new arrival. He stared at the girl as though she were a constellation of the brightest of stars he had ever seen, and something like jealousy rose up in Betty's chest. The girl looked at them for maybe half a second, sweetly smiled in Archie's direction, and gave a little wave. Archie's mouth was half smiling, half gaping, as he gave a wave back. A little giggle and the girl was gone as quickly as she had arrived. As she swaggered out the door, she passed Jughead. They exchanged once overs, and went their separate ways. "Jughead" Archie said, as he and his friend nodded like douches. "Archie. How goes the music my man?" Archie shrugged and Betty looked between the two of them, their differences jumping out at her. Jughead, over the summer, had gotten bulkier in the arms and chest, whereas Archie had gotten leaner. Jughead had his signature hat perched stylishly on a bed of well-groomed curls, while Archie had his ginger locks messily stuck all over the place, maybe to hide the fact he hadn't showered in days. Jughead wore his dad's leather jacket with ease, while Archie looked self-conscious in _his_ dad's old varsity jacket. Both looked as thought they were a little uncomfortable with this accidental meeting. "So, Betty. How was your summer?" Jughead said abruptly, turning to Betty. "Oh it was fine, Jug, just fine." Betty smiled sweetly, "do you want a milkshake?" Betty offered. "Yeah, only if you're treating." Said Jughead with a wink. "Archie?" Betty asked "…well…" "My treat." Said Betty almost harshly. "Oh, thanks Betts, sure." Betty held her head high as she walked to the counter to put in the order, hiding her disappointment that her "I-like-you" confession 'date' thing had been interrupted.

"One strawberry, one chocolate and one vanilla milkshake, please."


	3. Chapter 3-Student Lounge

Betty sat tensely on the edge on the worn leather couch, eyeing the door to the student lounge sharply. Jughead swaggered in, computer bag slung over his shoulder. As his eyes scanned the room, his eyes fell on Betty, and a small smile spread over his face. "Hey Betty." In spite of herself, Betty felt herself smile. She would always have a special place in her heart for Jughead Jones, even if he didn't feel the same way for her. "Hey Jughead, how was homeroom?" He shrugged "Same as ever, people asking questions about Jason's murder, I told them I couldn't give any spoilers, that they should read my book if they wanted facts…yada yada yada." He tapered off as he slumped onto the couch, his arms wide with one leg swung over the other like he owned the place. "Heard from Arch lately? I hear his dad's back on the bottle." " _Jughead_." Said Betty reprovingly, "show a little discretion, please. I'm sure Archie's dad is just fine, he's been doing really well." Jughead raised an eyebrow "Oh, did Archie tell you that?" Betty nodded and shrugged, "We have the same classes, Jug, we talk."

Jughead's eyebrows knit together, and as he opened his mouth to speak, the bell above them rang out. "See you later." Was all he said as Betty watched his retreating back.


	4. Chapter 4- Dinner at the Cooper's

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Calibri Light',sans-serif; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-latin;""Can I help you?" Came the curt voice of Alice Cooper as she surveyed Jughead standing at her doorstep. "Oh, hello Forsythe." "Good evening Mrs. Cooper, I've actually come to see Betty, is she around?" She still hadn't invited him inside, and Jughead was working hard to keep his sarcasm, dry humor and basically any other verbal indecencies that might slow or hinder his entrance to the Cooper household, back. Mrs. Cooper smiled callously and shook her head. "We are in the middle of dinner, Forsythe. You may speak to Betty another time." As Jughead started to argue, a voice came from the hall behind them. "Mom who's at the…oh, hi Jughead." Betty smiled and Jughead was all at once reminded why he was there. "Hi, Betty, I need to talk to you about something. Can we…" He gestured to the steps below him. Betty glanced at her mother. "Make it quick." Alice said as Betty stepped out into the quickly cooling summer air. After the door clicked shut behind them, Betty turned to Jughead. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "I, well, I just felt bad that we didn't get to talk so much at Pop's the other day. And I wanted to make it up to you." Betty smiled, glancing at the house behind her. Jughead backtracked. "Not, not emnow/em obviously." Betty nodded. "That would be wonderful, Juggy. I'd love that." "Elizabeth." Came a stern voice from the doorway. "Bye, Betty Cooper." Said Jughead as he backed away from the light that now flooded the front steps and into the shadows. "Goodnight, Jughead Jones." Betty said softly into the darkness. /span/p 


	5. Chapter 5- An unexpected guest

As Jughead walked through his front door, he was met with a surprise. Already there in the hallway stood his dad, and Archie Andrews.

"Jughead, look it's your friend Archie." Said F.P as Jughead closed the door behind him. _Friend?_ Jughead thought as he looked from Archie's sheepish face to F.P's unusually happy one. "Jughead can I talk to you..? Just give us a second Archie." Jughead glanced at Archie as he and his dad stepped into the next room. "Jughead, do you know _why_ Archie Andrews is here?" Before he could reply F.P continued, "He is here because his dad was arrested for a _DUI_." He emphasized these last three syllables with glee. "And now Andrews Jr. needs a place to crash, and he doesn't know how long for." Jughead scrutinized his father; "And why are you so pleased about this?" F.P opened his arms and grinned. "Because Andrews kicked me out of the company for the exact same reason. 'Drinking on the job' eh? Well look how the tables have turned!" Jughead nodded, careful not to comment, and went back to where they had left Archie standing awkwardly in the hall. "Come on, Arch. You can stay in my room." Archie's worried face broke into a careful smile. "Thanks, Jughead."

After taking Archie up to his room, Jughead volunteered to retrieve the air mattress from the basement for him. When he returned Archie was gazing out the bedroom window. Jughead peered around him to see what he was looking at, and wasn't surprised. Betty was dancing around her room, smiling and looking so happy. Jughead smiled to himself, then cleared his throat. Archie turned around in a hurry. _"yeah, she's amazing isn't she. But she's already got me, buddy, she doesn't need you too._ " Jughead thought privately, but he said aloud "Sorry about your dad." Archie shrugged it off, replying "Thanks for letting me stay."

"What are friends for?"


	6. Chapter 6- Happiness, interrupted

_Betty's POV_

As she danced around her room to her favorite playlist, mostly fifties classics with some older rock mixed in, she thought about what Jughead had said; he _wanted_ to spend time with her, she wasn't imposing on his _"too cool for school"_ vibe life. She let her excitement stream out of her in her most hyped up dance moves. As she did a little spin, a light caught the corner of her eye. She stopped and into focus came Archie Andrews, looking out of Jughead's window. "What?" She said aloud to herself. He was looking at her with that downtrodden puppy look. Staring, watching. Interrupting one of the happiest nights she'd had in a while. She was frozen, until one of her more slow, romantic songs came over her speakers, she started dancing again slowly making her way to the window, Archie's eyes following her every move, until she was standing right in front of her window too. She raised her hand in sort of a half wave, and before he could do the same, she swiped the curtain across the window and effectively broke the spell that had fallen over her room. She sighed and sat on her bed staring at her curtains, wondering if he was still there. After deciding she didn't care, she turned down the music and started getting ready for bed, forcing her thoughts back to Jughead, not that they were ever very far. "I'll see him soon, maybe tomorrow. I can't be tired. Oh what am I going to say!?" She stage whispered to herself, lying awake, starting at the ceiling. Little did she know, across the alley, Jughead was asking himself the same thing.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry this is a little short, promise next one will be longer!**


End file.
